The New Recruit
by neptunegod69
Summary: Strange things are happening at the Xavier Institute. Will the X-Men get to the bottom of the mystery? And will they get a new recruit out of the mystery? (Updated version. I fixed the mistakes)


By: Daniel Gilbert  
  
The New Recruit  
  
It all started one day at the Xavier Institute. The X-Men had just failed another Danger Room session. Of course they blamed it on each other. But Xavier appeared and had some surprising news. He said it was no ones fault for the failure, but in fact someone had tampered with the Danger Room's computer.  
  
" But who could have gotten passed the Mansion's security system and the computers state-of-the-art firewalls" Kitty asked.  
  
" That's a good question and I think the answer is an old mutant friend of mine," the professor answered. " But some of you have your last day of school tomorrow morning so you all should get to bed."  
  
So the team exited the Danger Room and headed upstairs' to their rooms. In the morning everyone was still asking questions about the Danger Room incident. They decided to investigate after school. So the team finished breakfast and headed to the garage to find transportation. Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty piled into Scott's car. Kurt teleported and Evan skateboarded. As you probably guessed Kurt arrived first, but was almost caught teleporting. Then Scott arrived with Rogue, Jean, and Kitty, and Evan got there just as the first bell rang. Scott dropped of Rogue and Kitty and left for lookout point with Jean.  
  
Throughout the school day the team couldn't help but think about what had happened yesterday. In fact most of the X-Men where so involved in thought, they hardly paid attention during school. As soon as the last bell rang, they ran out of school. Scott was there with Jean to pick them up. They all piled into Scott's car and drove back to the Institute, except Kurt who teleported, and Evan who skateboarded home. Upon arrival they where greeted by Xavier, Storm, Beast and much to every ones surprise Wolverine. Xavier said there had been more damage caused by the mystery intruder. Among these items where: the entry door was shattered, Cerebro's door was dented, and the Danger Room had run a program with out anyone's command. This was definitely a problem. The intruder had to be stopped. Since the security cameras where also destroyed the defense weapons could not sense an intruder.  
  
So the X-Men decided to take turns watching the Mansion from the outside. At first watch were Scott, Jean, Evan, and Kitty. Each X-Men took a side of the Mansion, and Xavier scanned the Mansion grounds telepathically. There was no sign of the intruder. After an hour Xavier sent out Rogue, Kurt, Storm, and Wolverine, but the intruder was nowhere to be found. Xavier finally decided to call it quits. He called everyone back in. But just as Wolverine was about to step through the entryway, a shadow appeared and speared him right into the brick wall! Everyone ran to see if he was all right, but Wolverine stood right up, extended his claws, and posed in a battle ready stance. Everyone followed suit, but the mysterious shadow figure was nowhere to be seen. It was certain that he was still around. The X-Men stood there ground, ready for anything that came at them, or so they thought.  
  
Meanwhile Xavier was scanning the Mansion grounds for anybody not accounted for, but found nothing. As soon as he completed his mental check a horrible shriek came from nowhere and paralyzed everyone, even Xavier, and a shadow appeared on the front steps of the Institute. Scott, now able to move, shot an optic beam toward the shadow, but it was somehow deflected toward the Institute and hit an electrical cord, which shed some light on the creature. Now revealed, the shadow turned out to be human. He was approximately 6 feet white jet-black hair. He wore wind pants, and a black tank top. He looked to be 17 or 18. He approached the X-Men who now had gotten to their feet and stood ready for battle.  
  
As he approached Professor shouted out a greeting of, "Hello".  
  
The human responded by saying: " It has been a long time Xavier".  
  
When he was finally within striking distance Wolverine leaped at him with claws extended. The Professor stopped him in mid-air. He asked everyone to go inside and wait for him. They agreed and soon Xavier was alone with the mysterious human. They appeared in the Mansion living room about 10 minutes later. Everyone burst out with questions, but Xavier motioned for silence. He began by explaining that the mystery person was an old mutant friend who had returned for some reason unknown, but the reason was about to come as Xavier motioned to the mystery man to speak. He began by saying his name was Shock Wave and he had returned to train with the X-Men. Wolverine, who questioned his actions, interrupted him. Xavier motioned him to be silent, but Shock Wave said he would answer all of their questions. So everyone stayed quiet as they listed to his story. He said that he had returned to aid the Professor in training the X-Men. He then explained the attack was needed to test everyone's reaction. He then apologized for this and continued by explaining that he used sound waves to do most of the damage that had happened. He broke the cameras, and the glass with sound wave's, but he used his expert hacking skills to mess up the Danger Room computer. According to him the attack's where necessary. He assured them he would fix everything. Then Cyclops questioned him about not being able to be detected. Shock Wave answered this by saying that shock waves can block out mental powers. Even from Xavier. After the round of questioning everyone introduced themselves. Shock Wave could tell they where tired, so he said he they could finish the introductions in the morning. Everyone agreed and headed up the staircase to there rooms, but Xavier and Shock Wave talked for a while.  
  
In the morning everyone finished there intros, after which Shock Wave announced he would like to challenge everyone to a battle. They all agreed and met Shock Wave in the Danger Room at 12:00pm. As they entered they saw him standing at the middle of the Danger Room. He began by giving the rules: only one person was to battle him at one time, no one was allowed to interfere, and last, but no least, if you sustain severe injury, you where to immediately quit the fight and report to Xavier for medical attention. All agreed and the fights began. Cyclops was up first. He fired a bombardment of optic blasts, but Shock Wave deflected them back! They hit Cyclops one by one until he collapsed. He was taken to the medical room immediately. Then Shock wave decided that everyone should fight him at once since he was so powerful. Everyone was in the next fight, Even Xavier. Each X-Men used their powers wisely but it was no use. Nightcrawler was knocked out first, followed by Shadowcat. Jean and Xavier put their minds together and held out for a while, but they where knocked out after a great struggle. Wolverine and Storm double-teamed Shock Wave. Wolverine stabbed Shock Wave with his claws, Storm shot thunderbolts at him. Sadly in one powerful move Wolverine and Storm where knocked out. Everyone had lost. Everyone except Rogue! She pulled off her glove and charged at Shock Wave. He threw a sonic wave at her, but it missed. In fact every shot missed! In his surprise he forgot to dodge Rogue and found himself skin to skin with her. But for some reason he wasn't being drained by Rogue's power. Rogue backed off him and started to question this bazaar happening. Shock Wave was just as surprised. He thought he would have been out cold for sure. Why not? What happened? By now everyone was staring in amazement. The silence was broken by Shock Wave who asked Professor what had happened. Xavier responded by saying that he was just as confused as they where. So he decided to run some tests to see if they could figure it out.  
  
Mean while everyone else was enjoying some leisure time. After about an hour of testing Xavier concluded nothing. He decided that everyone should leave the base so he could concentrate about the incident. Before they left Jean said she wanted to stay and help the Professor. He agreed to her decision to stay, since he might need the extra mental power to concentrate. So everyone else piled into the X-Jet. Scott announced that they where going to Hawaii to visit Alex.  
  
Mean while Professor, Jean, Rogue, and Shock Wave headed into the living room to begin their work. Xavier started by getting acquainted with Shock Waves mind. After that he had Rogue remove her gloves and sit next to Shock Wave on the couch. Xavier then began to probe both minds at once, but to do this Jean had to lend him some mental power. He then told Rogue to touch Shock Wave on the forehead. She did, and just as before, nothing happened. She held her hand there so Professor could continue hi s mental reading. After about 10 minutes of Xavier's mind probe, he announced that he found nothing to explain Rogue's ineffectiveness on Shock Wave. Shock Wave then spoke up and offered a solution. He said that Rogue's power might have been temporarily disabled for some reason. So he instructed Rogue to touch Jean's forehead. Just as soon as Rogue touched her, Jean started to lose power. This defeated Shock Wave's theory. Jean suggested something else. She suggested that Shock Wave should use his laptop and run some simulations of Rogue touching him. She said that by analyzing the simulations they might be able to figure out the problem. Rogue protested this. She said it was a stupid idea. If there was a way to block her power it should be seen as a good thing, and not as a problem like the Professor had been suggesting. With that said she got up and went upstairs to bed. Jean tried to go up after her, but Xavier advised against it. Instead he thought that Shock Wave should go up and talk to her since he was the only one not treating this thing as a big problem. So he ascended the staircase and knocked on Rogue's door and asked if he could come in. She said yes in a crying way. He entered and sat down next to her on the bed. They talked for a while about the whole thing. After about half an hour they came back downstairs and told the Professor they didn't want to purse the issue any further. Xavier reluctantly agreed. He new there was no way to change their minds. So he said goodnight and went to bed. Jean followed suit, but Shock Wave and Rogue stayed downstairs and talked some more. They eventually fell asleep on the couch.  
  
The sun rose at 6 o'clock the next morning. It came through the window and hit the couch where Rogue and Shock Wave where sleeping. The two instantly awoke and went into the kitchen to get breakfast. The Prof and Jean weren't up yet. After a nice breakfast, Shock Wave asked Rogue if she wanted to take a ride on his hover bike. Rogue instantly threw herself into his arms and said yes! So they left a note for Xavier and Jean. It read:  
  
" To Prof and Jean, Rogue and I took a ride on my hover bike. Don't know when we will be back. IF you need to call me my cell phone number is: 555-1134. See you later. BYE." He and Rogue and singed it.  
  
They posted the note on the fridge and walked out the door to the garage. Parked in the once empty space was a hover bike. It was a gift to Shock Wave from a millionaire from another dimension. It had regular bike wheels, but they could retract inside to make it hover. Shock Wave mounted the bike and started it up. He pressed a button on the bike's console and right before Rogue's eyes the wheels retracted into the body of the bike and it started to hover! Rogue grabbed a helmet and mounted behind Shock Wave. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and they took off. As they neared the Mansion gates, Shock Wave took out a remote and pressed a button. Instantly the gates opened allowing them passage. As soon as they left the Mansion grounds Shock Wave hit the throttle, which accelerated them to 100 mph! They cruised around town for 2 hours before Shock Wave got a call on his cell phone. He stopped the bike and answered the call. It was Xavier, he said there was a problem and he needed them back at the Institute A.S.A.P. Shock Wave started up the bike again, but did not go to hover mode, and headed back to the Institute. It took about ten minute's for them to get back where they where greeted by the whole X-Men team who had returned from there trip to Hawaii. Surprisingly Alex was with them. Xavier announced that Juggernaut had somehow escaped from the prison, and that they had to stop him. This was not going to be an easy task. Juggernaut was virtually unstoppable, but they had to try. So everyone scrambled into the X-Jet and took off toward the prison.  
  
They found no sign of forced entry. The computer files showed that an authorized person accessed the vault. But that was impossible since the security cameras saw no one enter the vault all day. But as they where trying to figure out what happened, the Professor got a mental reading of Juggernaut breaking into the Institute. So the team scrambled to the X-Jet and took off toward the Mansion. Upon arrival they saw Juggernaut break through the Mansion door. They parked the X Jet in the hanger and ran upstairs to stop him. As they where doing so the Danger room alert went off, so they reversed direction and headed to toward the Danger Room. Inside Juggernaut was destroying every defense weapon the computer threw at it. The team knew they had to get his helmet off before they could attack him. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat teleported on top of Juggernaut to remove his helmet. But to there surprise it was welded onto his suit. So they retreated back to await further instructions. Meanwhile the others where doing there best to wear down Juggernaut. But it was no use he was too powerful. Then Shock Wave pulled Rogue aside and whispered something to her. She agreed, and Shock Wave stepped forward with Rogue. They announced that they would stop Juggernaut. So everyone stepped back and allowed Rogue and Shock Wave to do what ever they planned. Shock Wave started by unleashing a continuous sonic wave toward Juggernaut, which held him down. But it also began to crack his helmet. It eventually cracked in half. At this point Rogue ran in and pulled his helmet apart just enough for her hand to fit in. She touched his forehead with her bare hand, which zapped his mind enough to knock him out. It was too much power for Rogue to handle so she collapsed. Everyone ran over to see if she was all right, but she was out cold. Shock Wave picked her up and carried her to the medical room. Everyone took turns going into to see her so the medical room wouldn't get crowded. But Shock Wave stayed in there the whole time. Rogue finally awoke after about four hours. Everyone was happy to see her alive and well, especially Shock Wave. He gave a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. But Rogue needed more rest; she stayed in the Medical Room for the night, along with Shock Wave who set up a cot next to her bed. In the morning Rogue was back to normal. She had made a full recovery, but she still wanted to stay in bed. Shock Wave went to the kitchen and brought back a tray of food for Rogue and himself. They talked about their plans for the future while they ate. But no matter what their plans involved, they decided to stay together and get married. This would be a huge step, but since Shock Wave had a degree in chemistry (he was a genius) they could make a living. They talked it over with everyone and agreed they would go threw with their plan. Rogue started to pack her stuff into boxes.  
  
Meanwhile Shock Wave walked out to the garage and attached the hover trailer that he brought with him to his hover bike. Scott had brought Rogue's stuff and loaded it into the trailer. Then they said their goodbyes, mounted the bike, and sped off toward Shock Wave private home. Everyone watched as a member off there family left to pursue a lifetime of happiness. THE END  
  
Epilogue: Rogue and Shock Wave got married at age 21. They had no children, but lived happily in Shock Wave's private home. They often helped the new X- Men in there missions, and training. They also had their own mission's from the government. They both had a life long goal: to bring peace between Mutants and regular people. It was hard, but they held many conferences around the world to achieve their goal. And finally there hard work paid off, because the government passed a law stating that Mutants are free to roam the Earth just as regular people, and further more they were allowed to use their powers only for good purpose's. To this, every Mutant agreed. Except Juggernaut who was relocated to a Top Secret underground base for safekeeping. Shock Wave hired a team of mutant scientist's, including The Beast, to help Juggernaut some day return to normal. And in closing: Shock Wave and Rogue lived to be two hundred and twenty thanks to modern research which allowed people to live longer healthier lives.  
  
If you wish to contact me my email is: neptunegod69@hotmail.com or my AOL Instant Messenger screen name is: neptuengod69. Hope to hear from you!!!! BYE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
